Anata
by lizza of the west
Summary: Five song-based oneshots, all centered around SoulMaka. "She gasped in surprise as a set of warm arms wrapped around her and she whirled around to be met by a pair of red eyes, filled to the brim with adoration."


**A/N: I was bored in study hall, so I wrote oneshots for songs that came up on shuffle on my iPod. 5 songs, 5 ficlets. Yeah, I know it's been done before. All SoulMaka. Enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Arigatou – Kokia**

She stood in front of the headstone, unwanted tears blurring her vision as she gazed at the name engraved into the marble.

Everyone else had left, leaving her alone with her dad, who silently stood by her side as she fought to stay standing.

It had been her fault. She should have known how to pick her fights. What could a level one technician do against a demon sword? It had been hopeless from the start.

And then she had just stood there while her best friend was killed trying to protect her.

She couldn't help but feel like it was her fault. She was the one who should have been lying in a casket, cold and lifeless.

She found it odd how she never really realized what a huge part of her life he had been until he was gone. It was like he had taken her heart with him, and now it was buried under ten feet of dirt and she wasn't getting it back.

She thought back on all the time they had spent together… in battle, in school, at home… he had always been there to help her. He had never expected a thank you, and she hadn't given him one. She was in debt to him with no way to fix it.

The fire-hot tears cascaded down her face as she finally collapsed to her knees, shaking with the sobs she had been fighting against since he had given his life to save hers.

"_Arigatou, Soul…"_

**Always – Blink-182**

I stared in disbelief at the sight before me.

Save for the suitcases by the door, her bed, and herself, the room was empty. She stared up at me with a fierce determination.

"I'm leaving," she stated, her voice shaking.

I tried saying something, but all I could choke out was a whispered, "What?"

"Soul, I can't do this anymore," she told me, her eyes tearing up a bit. "I have to get out of here."

"Maka…" I began, trying to conjure up the words to make her stay. "Don't do this. Stay."

She sighed. "I wish I could, but… it isn't working. We can't keep pretending like it will all get fixed magically. We're always fighting, and… this isn't how it's supposed to be."

This wasn't happening. We were meant to be, she couldn't leave me like this. "What can I do to make you stay?" I asked, my voice cracking at the end.

"Say it." She answered cryptically. I knew what she meant. _I love you._

"I… I don't know what you want me to say," I lied.

She wiped away a few tears. "Liar," she accused. The word stabbed at my heart, but no matter how true it was, I couldn't say it.

Instead, I attacked her lips with my own. She didn't struggle against me, and instead melded her body to my own as more tears rolled down her cheeks. I pulled her down onto the bed with me.

-x-x-x-

I glanced down at the beautiful girl curled up on my chest. I knew she hadn't forgiven me. As much as I wanted to hold her forever, I knew that wasn't going to happen. I closed my eyes and shut myself off from the pain.

She would be gone before I woke up.

**Dear Jamie… …Sincerely Me – Hellogoodbye**

He sat at his desk, twirling a pen between his fingers.

How do you tell a girl you like her?

The blank piece of stationary met his stare, almost accusingly. _How stupid are you?_ It seemed to be asking him. _Just write how you feel._

"But what do I feel?" he muttered to himself.

_Think about __**why**__ you like her_, it said.

He shook his head, trying to clear away the crazy talking-to-stationary thoughts he was having.

However, he decided that the stationary was giving him good advice and decided to follow it.

What did he like about Maka?

Well, it wasn't her body, that was for sure. There was a reason he called her tiny tits. It was like she was stuck in the body of a ten year old.

She didn't exactly have a winning personality, either. She had a horrible temper, and his head could attest to that. It had been pummeled by thousands of books.

She wasn't horrible interesting. She didn't play sports, she didn't have any cool adventures, she read all the time – she was just plain. Plain ol' Maka.

So why couldn't he stop himself from smiling whenever she did? Why did he feel strange warmth inside him whenever she laughed?

And why did he feel a jolt of electricity go through him from even the most casual brush of hands?

Great, now he sounded like a bleeding-heart romantic.

Suddenly, something clicked in his head and pink spread over his cheeks. He knew what to write.

-x-x-x-

Green eyes widened at the five words written on a piece of what appeared to be her stationary. She wondered who could have written it to her—it had no name signed.

She gasped in surprise as a set of warm arms wrapped around her and she whirled around to be met by a pair of red eyes, filled to the brim with adoration.

_Oh._

The letter fluttered to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck. No words were needed.

_Dear Maka,_

_I love you._

**Dear You – Yuzuki**

The look in the police officer's eyes told her everything she needed to know.

"I'm sorry, Maka, we still haven't found him. We're doing everything we can. You know, you don't need to come all the way down here everyday, we'd call you if we found anything…" the officer told her.

She nodded. "I know."

She turned and left without another word, unable to bear the look of pity in his eyes.

Soul had been missing for exactly a year today. No one knew where he was, he just didn't come home one day.

Maka hadn't stopped going to the police station daily. Even during a storm so fierce that it had turned over trees, she had made her way to the station, praying for some sort of information regarding his whereabouts. However, instead of heading home today, she walked to Tsubaki's house. They were all going to the shrine today, to pray for Soul's safety.

The door opened, and Maka flinched away from the pity that shone in Tsubaki's eyes. She never escaped these looks. Everyone knew she was still looking for him.

No words were exchanged as the rest of the group exited the house. Apparently she had gotten there last.

The silence remained, hovering over them like a cloud, as they began their trek to the shrine. Maka kept her eyes on her feet, and did so until she heard a gasp and glanced up.

She heard another gasp, which she identified as her own.

Twenty feet in front of the group was a face everyone thought they'd never see again.

She pushed her way to the front of the group, tears of relief filling her eyes.

"Soul…"

**Just a Girl – No Doubt**

Soul, Maka had concluded, was a sexist.

He never let her do anything.

"Soul, I'm going to the store," she'd say.

"No, you aren't," he'd reply.

She'd turn towards him, a hand on her hip, and ask, "Why not?"

He'd glance at her, give her a look, and tell her, "Because you're a girl."

And it wasn't just about shopping. Anywhere she wanted to go, either he had to go with her or she couldn't go, because he thought that girls couldn't do anything, apparently.

And so, she'd decided to sneak out by herself to go to the bookstore.

Soul had gone out somewhere that night – because, according to him, she wasn't allowed to leave by herself but he could go anywhere he wanted – and it was the perfect opportunity. She grabbed her wallet and sprinted out the door.

The euphoria of freedom was overwhelming. She nearly skipped to the bookstore.

She was so wrapped up in joy that she didn't notice the man silently following her until he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the alley.

"Wha—?" she started before a dirty hand was slapped across her mouth, muffling her cries. Her eyes widened as three men leered down at her. One grabbed her shirt and ripped it off of her, eliciting laughs from the other two. How was it funny? She didn't understand the joke. Her eyes squeezed shut and she whimpered against the hand that was still covering her mouth.

The sudden sound of a fist connecting with skin filled the alley and one of the men yelped. Her eyes popped open and she saw Soul standing there. Their gazes met for a millisecond before he turned to the other two men and advanced on them. She could only watch in amazement as he pummeled her attackers 'til they were unconscious. He kicked one of them before turning towards her.

She was suddenly hyperaware of the fact that she was sitting there in just a bra and skirt and felt heat rising to her cheeks. He peeled off his jacket and gave it to her. She accepted it wordlessly.

"Stupid," he said, offering her his hand.

Maybe he wasn't sexist, she decided. Maybe he was just overprotective.

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Reviews are like cake. They're delicious.**

**(…Wait… what?)**


End file.
